


Call It What You Want

by Moriavis



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fandom Loves Puerto Rico, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Leonard Snart Lives, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 15:05:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16767523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moriavis/pseuds/Moriavis
Summary: Barry did it -- he finally asked Leonard out on a date.Why is it taking forever for the date to actuallyhappen?





	Call It What You Want

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sperrywink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sperrywink/gifts).



> I offered a story for Fandom Loves Puerto Rico, and the lovely sperrywink took me up on it. Finally, a year later, it is finished. I hope you like it, Sperry!
> 
> Shoutout to my betas dungeonmarm and saekhwa, who are absolutely lovely and just the best.

~*~

Barry's muscles were aching, even with the accelerated healing the Speed Force provided him. He looked longingly at the ground before he tapped the microphone in his cowl. "It's done, Cisco. Murmur's tied up and unconscious, so do me a favor and let Green Arrow know that Central's got him in custody?"

"Got it," Cisco agreed. 

"Calling Felicity now," Caitlin added.

"Awesome." 

Barry looked at the ground again, shrugged before he sat on the curb, directly in a swath of ice left by Leonard's gun, and rolled his shoulders. The ice actually felt nice through his suit in a way it didn't when the cold gun was aimed at him, and he breathed a long, soft sigh, stealing a look at Leonard from the corner of his eyes. Leonard barely even looked like he was out of breath. Barry thought about what he might have to do to make Leonard lose his cool, and a shy warmth coiled to life in his stomach. 

"I'm gonna sit for a minute. I'll check in later," Barry told Cisco, pitching his voice low so that Leonard couldn't hear him.

"Wait, is Snart still—"

"Yeah." Barry grinned when Leonard settled next to him on the curb, sharing the icy cement when he could have decided to keep standing. "You know, I'm gonna risk it."

There was a beat of silence, and then Cisco exploded over the comms. "Risk _what_? Barry, don't do anything you'll—"

Barry turned off the mic in the middle of Cisco's tirade and planted his hands behind him, leaning back as he stole another look at Leonard. Crap. He didn't have anything witty to say. He could go for a cold pun—Leonard unironically liked that kind of stuff.

"We've got to stop meeting like this, Barry," Leonard drawled, pushing back the hood of his parka. "You're starting to ruin my reputation."

"Don't care," Barry admitted. "But, really, it's not fair to blame me. You're the one who can't stop being a hero."

"I'm offended." 

Leonard stretched his legs out in front of him, and Barry was struck all over by the surreality of the moment. He was sitting with Leonard Snart as the adrenaline from the fight slowly faded away, and it was good. More than good.

"The president gave you a pardon," Barry pointed out. "Heat Wave earned his _second_ pardon. At some point, you've just got to admit it."

Leonard shrugged but then showed the lie when he smiled, that small uptick to the corner of his mouth that Barry had started to love earning. "Don't have to admit anything, and you can't make me."

Barry snorted. "What are you, five?" 

Leonard's soft laugh brought Barry's smile back. Just do it, Barry told himself. He opened his mouth, then closed it, opened it again, and they sat in amiable silence until the sound of the police sirens heading their direction filled the air. Barry groaned, but stood and stretched his arms over his head. Police meant his chance was gone. He didn't risk it because he was an idiot, _and_ his butt was cold. How was he supposed to do this adult thing? Barry Allen, king of wasted opportunities.

"I don't suppose you'd give me a ride away from…?" Leonard gestured behind him, at the crime scene and the thief behind them. "Still not a fan of the boys in blue."

Barry made a show of rolling his eyes. "Well, since you asked so _nicely_." 

He hopped in place for a second, and then sparked into movement, the colors of the Speed Force closing around him as he took advantage of the situation to pull Leonard close, curling his arms around Leonard's waist and squeezing tight. He thought about where they could go and only a little reluctantly stopped when he and Leonard were six blocks away, in a dimly lit alley not too far from the art gallery. 

"There you go. Safe and sound."

"Thanks." Leonard stepped away, his hand dropping to the grip of his cold gun as if reassuring himself that it was still there.

"Well," Barry said, and he wiped his sweaty palms against his thighs, realizing at the last second that of course he was wearing his gloves and he hadn't done anything but betray his own nervousness.

"Well," Leonard echoed, just a little mocking.

"See you later?"

Leonard shrugged and turned his attention to the road to their right, the dim street lights reflecting off his goggles. "Can't make any promises."

"Of course you can't." Barry laughed and shook his head. He should probably cut his losses and head back toward the lab, but he wasn't quite ready to relinquish Leonard's company. It wasn't even anything he could explain, exactly; a tightness in his chest that loosened its grip when Leonard smiled at him, the way he heated up when Leonard looked a little too fierce.

"Take a picture," Leonard suggested. He pulled off his goggles and slipped them into the pocket of his parka. "It'll last longer."

"You're not funny." The words came out a little dry, like Barry intended, but nervousness bubbled in the pit of his stomach, and his cheeks were hot because _of course_ Leonard had to catch him staring. Everything had been much easier when Leonard had his goggles on, when Barry couldn't see Leonard's too-blue eyes, his long eyelashes. It made Barry dumb.

Well.

Dumber.

"I'm very funny," Leonard declared, smugness radiating off him. He raised his hand in a haphazard goodbye as he turned toward the street.

"Len—" Barry didn't know who was more startled by the nickname, Leonard or Barry himself, and he reached out and grabbed hold of Leonard's arm gently. He didn't want to restrain him. He just wanted Leonard to pause for a second. Long enough for Barry to force out the words. "I'm about to ask you something stupid."

"Yeah?" Leonard cut a look over at Barry's hand but turned to face Barry anyway, wariness passing over him like a shadow.

"Do you ever… I mean, have you ever thought about…" Barry curled his hand over the back of his neck and let Leonard go. "I've been thinking about you. And me." He looked at Leonard, fighting the urge to duck his head, even though his face was heating back up again. "I guess I was just wondering if you'd ever… thought about you and me, too." 

Leonard went completely still, and Barry swallowed, raising his chin as if he could fake his way into some kind of confidence.

"Are you asking what I think you're asking?" Leonard's words, when they came, were rough, and Barry stepped forward, wanting to be a little closer and fighting with himself so he didn't come too close.

"I'm saying that I like you," Barry said, simply and honestly. "That I think we could be good together." Now that they were closer, he could see the way Leonard's eyes darkened, his fingers tapping along the grip of his gun in a way Barry only ever saw when Leonard was nervous.

Picking that out was a relief.

The moment stretched between them in a way that made Barry almost regret asking, and he was searching for a way to give Leonard an out without horribly embarrassing himself even more when Leonard finally responded.

"You and me. What're we looking at?" Leonard prowled forward, his face cast in shadow, and Barry's heart leapt into his throat, pounding wildly. He retreated until he stumbled back against one of the buildings. Leonard planted his hand against the alley wall by Barry's head, and Barry instinctively reached out, curling one of his hands over Leonard's hip, the other tightening on the collar of Leonard's parka. He could feel the warmth of Leonard's body through the jeans Leonard wore, filtered through the barrier of his suit, and it distracted him from how close Leonard actually was, almost close enough to share their air.

"What are we…?" Barry asked.

Leonard moved flush against Barry, his hands finding purchase against Barry's sides, sliding them down in a slow, certain way, like Leonard had all the time in the world to map Barry's body out. 

Abort, Barry thought, his hand tightening on Leonard's jacket. Shit. He'd miscalculated. He didn't know what to do if Leonard was actually _interested_. 

Leonard tilted his head, leaning closer, and then Barry couldn't think at all, caught on Leonard's hands, on the tantalizing way they were pressed together, on the way Leonard had no hesitation at all. Leonard grinned, fierce and hungry, and Barry flushed all over with excitement. 

"What are we looking at?" Leonard repeated. "Blowing off steam after a fight? Enemies with benefits?"

Barry swallowed and caught at Leonard's wrist before he moved too far south. "Or we could have dinner! A date!"

Leonard made a sound like a laugh and then went still again before he pulled away to look at Barry's face. Barry didn't know what he looked like, but Leonard went from amused to bewildered, his hand falling from Barry's hip. Barry, because he was a complete hypocrite, missed it.

"You want to go on a date," Leonard said slowly, as if he couldn't quite believe those were the words that had come out of Barry's mouth. "With me."

Barry laughed, a little wild, and tugged at the collar of his cowl. "I wasn't embarrassed until you put it that way." Leonard lowered his eyes, and Barry swallowed, dropping his hand from Leonard's hip as he rocked back on his heels. "If it's no, you can just say—"

"No." Leonard pinned Barry with a look, his eyes dark and intense, and he curled his hand into a fist. "I mean. I mean _yes_. I want to."

Barry's grin was immediate and just a little soft. "Yeah?"

Leonard nodded, looking away for a second as if he was trying to regain his composure and then ruining it by stealing another glance at Barry. "Yeah."

"Okay. Okay, great, that's… great." Barry's grin grew into a blinding smile, and he hesitated for just a moment. "Saturday? I can call you tomorrow and tell you where."

Leonard smiled ruefully, looking at Barry through the veil of his eyelashes. Ungh. There went more brain cells. He wouldn't miss them at all. "Looking forward to it."

"I have to—" Barry gestured in the direction of the labs.

"Don't let me stop you," Leonard drawled, and Barry couldn't resist one more smile before he finally flashed away. 

There was a particular warm satisfaction he got when he successfully asked someone out, and he could feel his cheeks starting to hurt because he couldn't stop smiling. He ran into the cortex and swapped out his costume for his civilian clothing and then slid into one of the office chairs, spinning in a lazy circle.

"Thanks for letting us know you were on your way," Cisco said dryly. "Or, you know, that Cold hadn't _killed_ you or something."

"I was monitoring his vitals," Caitlin said, turning toward Cisco with a small smile. "He was relatively safe the entire time."

"I was _fine_." Barry spun around again, his heart thumping. God, just—Leonard's bad puns and his _eyes_ and the tiny smile he got when he thought he was being clever. Barry was _into_ him. "And I've got a date on Saturday."

He should have licked him. Wait. No, licking was definitely a third date activity. Wait. He could have gotten laid tonight. It could have been a _first date_ activity. _Ugh_.

Cisco blinked. "With who?"

Caitlin looked at Barry, the little crease between her eyebrows smoothing out as her eyes widened in realization. "With Snart?"

"Wait, wait," Cisco said, raising a hand. "Are you telling me that you turned off your radio so you could ask _Captain Cold_ out on a date? The guy that kidnapped me and Caitlin? The murderer? _That_ Captain Cold?"

"He apologized for kidnapping you," Barry said defensively.

"He. Has. Killed. People. Barry!" Cisco punctuated each word with a loud clap of his hands for emphasis. "Didn't hear him apologizing for _that_."

"I get it." Barry shrugged, refusing to argue. "And you're right. And I don't care."

Cisco stared at Barry for a minute and threw his hands up in the air. "Fine. Whatever. It's not like you listen to me anyway."

"I can't say I understand," Caitlin said slowly, "but if you get to see something that we don't, then that's good, isn't it? Just be careful, because you have a lot of people who love you and don't want to see you hurt."

Barry nodded, touched by the careful gravity in Caitlin's voice. "I'll be careful. I promise."

"Wow, that was really impressive," Cisco said. "Like, really."

"I. Have. Emotions. Cisco!" Caitlin clapped back, her voice rising with a touch of shrillness. 

Barry was the first to break, throwing his head back as he laughed, and his friends followed him into it until they were all hiccuping a little into their laughter and smiling. 

~*~

Barry frowned at the mirror in front of him, twisting so he could get a look at the way his jeans fit. He caught Iris' eyes in the mirror, frowning at her solemn headshake.

"What's wrong with it?"

"No butt," Iris said pragmatically. "Your legs look great, though."

"Ugh," he said with feeling, and he scowled at the mirror as he twisted a little more.

There was a quick, staccato knock on his door, and Joe stuck his head in.

"Barr, got a minute?"

"Yeah," Barry said, still frowning at his reflection. "Joe, I run all the time. Why don't I have a butt?"

Joe's face ran through several complicated expressions before he finally just raised both of his eyebrows. "Uh… is this a trick question?"

Barry groaned and tugged on the edges of his shirt before he sped off to his closet in a burst of lightning, coming out with a hoodie. 

Iris shook her head. "Too casual."

"You know what?" Joe raised his hands and took a step back toward the door. "I'll handle it. Good luck with the clothes."

"Thanks." Joe escaped the room when Barry flashed back to the closet for another outfit. "What about this one?"

Iris sighed and leaned against his headboard, making herself comfortable against his pillows. "I mean, it's fine if you're pretending to be an investment banker."

He sat down on the bed next to her and buried his head in his hands with a small sound of defeat.

Iris leaned over and rubbed a comforting circle on his back. "What's going on? You didn't even stress out this much when _we_ were dating."

"I just…" Barry rubbed his hand over his face. "I don't want him looking at me and seeing a kid, you know?"

"Barry." She shoved him solidly in the back, and he stumbled to his feet, sparking a little in surprise. "Snart's into you, okay? He even smiled at your stupid ocean joke."

"Hey!" Barry turned on Iris indignantly. "I like my ocean joke!"

She shook her head fondly. "And _he_ likes _you_. Trust me on this, okay?" She waited until he nodded in agreement, and then said, "Black skinny jeans and your red sweater. He won't be able to resist you, I promise."

"Okay, okay." Barry ran his hands through his hair. "I'm just. I'm not going to stress about it. I mean, not anymore. I'm done stressing."

Iris bounced off Barry's bed and went on tiptoes to kiss his cheek. "Don't forget to confirm your reservation," she reminded him as she left the room. 

"Why are you always right?" Barry called after her, and then he picked his phone, dialing the restaurant as he stole another critical look at himself in the mirror. "Hi," he said when the hostess picked up, "I'm calling to confirm a reservation tonight at seven? Under the name Allen."

"Sure!" the girl chirped cheerfully. "Give me a second to double check!" There was a minute of silence while Barry was on hold. "Thank you for holding. You said it was under 'Allen,' right?"

"Yes," Barry agreed, anxious over the hesitancy he could hear in her voice. "I called four days ago?"

"I'm sorry," she said regretfully. "I don't have it." He heard the flipping of pages on her end, as he buried his face in his hand in defeat. "I have an unfulfilled reservation for last night?"

"Oh my god." Barry wanted to die. "Okay, um. Well. Thanks for looking."

"I'm so sorry! I'll put your name down, and if we have a cancellation, you're the first person we'll call, okay?"

"Yeah, okay." He rattled off his name and his number, his mind racing for another alternative. He could just… run them somewhere. Wherever Leonard wanted to go. That was romantic, right? His phone buzzed against his ear. "Thanks. I've got another call. Have a good day."

Barry glanced at his phone and exhaled a breath, letting his head flop back so he could stare at the ceiling. It was Leonard. Of course it was. He brought the phone back to his ear and made himself smile as he answered the phone. "Hey, I was just thinking about you."

"My ears were burning," Leonard quipped.

Barry snorted. "No, they weren't. So, uh…"

"I've got to cancel on you."

"O-oh." Barry sat heavily on his bed. "Well, I screwed up our reservation, so… good timing?"

"Lisa surprised me with a visit." Leonard's voice went soft and low, like he was trying to keep their conversation private. How about we reschedule—Wednesday?"

"Yeah?" Barry's shoulders relaxed, relief making him dizzy. "Dinner and a movie, maybe?"

"Tell you what. You pick the movie, and I'll take care of dinner. Okay?"

"Sounds good."

"Good. I'll see you Wednesday."

"I'll—let you get back to Lisa. Thanks for letting me know."

"Barry—"

"Yeah?" Barry picked at the thread of his jeans. Sometimes he missed the tactile sensation of twisting a phone cord around his fingers. He could use a distraction. "I'm listening."

He heard Lisa say something in the background, and Leonard said, "Don't worry about it. I'll talk to you later." The line disconnected.

"Sure," Barry said, and he dropped his phone on his bed. 

He wallowed in his disappointment, because he was _allowed_ , damn it, and changed into his pajamas instead, shuffling down the stairs and into the kitchen. Iris was scooping out some ice cream into a bowl, and he got a spoon, hopping up on the counter and stealing the gallon of Rocky Road.

"That's a different message than the one you were trying to send before," Iris teased.

Barry morosely took another bite of ice cream. "He cancelled."

Iris looked up at him in concern and squeezed his knee. "Did he _cancel_ cancel?"

"Well, no," Barry admitted, setting down the container of ice cream. "We've rescheduled. I still want to mope a little."

Iris nodded. "Okay. I'll get _Singin' in the Rain_ started. Bring the ice cream."

"Yes, ma'am," Barry agreed, and followed her into the living room.

~*~

Date night, take two. One of the local theaters was playing an anniversary showing of _Alien_ —and if Leonard didn't like _that_ movie, then Barry obviously had no idea what he liked at _all_ —so his part in the planning was complete, and that meant the butterflies in his stomach tripled. He was being ridiculous; he often went weeks between seeing Leonard, but it was different when it was a crisis bringing them together. Barry was trying to actively spend time with him, and he never realized how hard it was to carve that space in his life. He hardly ever had any leisure time anymore, and he wondered for a moment if he was working too hard.

There was a knock on the door, and he startled, glancing at his phone to see if he'd missed a text. He hadn't, so he slipped his phone in his back pocket and answered the door, his curiosity washing away immediately when he saw Cisco standing in the hallway. His shoulders were slumped as if he had the weight of the entire world resting on them, and his eyes were red-rimmed, circles dark beneath the delicate skin of his eyes.

Barry stepped aside immediately and pulled Cisco in as he closed the door. "Hey, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

Cisco's bottom lip wobbled and he laughed, wet-sounding and shaky, as he ran his hand through his hair. "Cindy broke up with me."

"Dude." _What did she do that for?_ was on the tip of Barry's tongue, but he swallowed the words. He was an idiot sometimes but not about this kind of stuff. "What do you need from me, Cisco?"

"I don't know." Cisco wound his arms tight over his chest, his shoulders hunching. "I just didn't want to be alone. Or at the labs."

"I get it." Barry clapped his hand on Cisco's shoulder, steering him to the couch. He took a second to mourn the evening he expected to have and then squeezed Cisco's shoulder again. "Sit here, find something watch. I'm going to get us some beer. Maybe some chicken from King Edward's?"

"That… yeah. Okay. That sounds good." Cisco's voice was soft and listless, and it pulled tight at Barry's heart, making him ache.

"Fifteen minutes, okay?" Barry promised, and he waited for Cisco to nod before he darted out the door. First was the liquor store, and it took him only a few minutes to get what he needed and get out, since they weren't that busy on a Wednesday night. He delivered it home and hurried back out again, popping over the county line. It was while he was waiting on the food that he took the time to call Leonard.

"What have I told you about this calling thing?" Leonard asked. His voice was soft as velvet, warm and amused, and Barry wanted him so intensely it was like a punch to the gut.

"I wanted to hear your voice," Barry confessed. "And I've got to cancel our date. Cindy broke up with Cisco, and I can't leave him alone."

"All right," Leonard agreed slowly, and Barry chewed on his bottom lip.

"I'm sorry. This is just something I really need to do."

"Barry."

"Yeah?" Barry's number was called, and he grinned sheepishly as he took the bags of food and headed out the door.

"Are you having second thoughts?"

" _What_?" Barry scowled at the phone as if Leonard could see him. "No, of course not!"

"Then chill out and stop apologizing."

"I'm—" Barry swallowed back the apology. "I keep thinking that if our date doesn't happen, we just won't do it. We'll forget and it'll keep getting pushed back, and I don't want that."

"I'm not gonna forget. Take care of Cisco."

"Wait!" Barry's anxiety was probably out of proportion to the situation, but he didn't care. “When are we rescheduling? Tomorrow?"

"Done," Leonard agreed immediately. "Stop worrying."

"Easier said than done," Barry said. "I get off at six tomorrow so… dinner? Seven?"

" _Yes_." The speed with which Leonard answered made Barry smile. "Now stop screwing around. You've got things to do."

Barry reluctantly ended the call and readjusted his grip on the food, clutching it close to keep it protected as he ran. He phased through the door of his apartment and skidded to a stop in the kitchen, setting the bags down. "Fourteen minutes. I was early."

Cisco already had a beer in hand, the television turned on the Discovery channel. He turned his head and glanced at Barry, his smile soft. "The fastest man alive should be early sometimes, right?"

"Just for the important stuff," Barry promised, bringing plates of food over to the coffee table and settling next to Cisco on the couch. "Have some food, and finish that drink. I've got your back, buddy. Just let me know if you need to talk."

"Got it." Cisco nodded, switching the input. The menu for _The Wrath of Khan_ popped up on the screen. "Thanks, Barry."

"Don't even think about it," Barry said. "There's nowhere else in the world I'd rather be right now."

Barry's phone buzzed a few minutes into the movie, and he glanced at it to find a text from Leonard. _Remind Cisco that my sister's single_.

_I thought you had to play the overbearing older brother?_

_Cisco's a good guy. Lisa could do worse._

_That's practically a ringing endorsement._

"Why're you smiling at your phone?" Cisco asked, kicking Barry a little.

Barry shook his head. "I'll tell you later. Sit back and watch the movie, will you?"

"I'm not the one not watching it!"

Barry shoved Cisco's shoulder and turned his attention back to the movie, resolutely setting his phone face down on the coffee table.

~*~

Barry sipped his water and tried not to fidget as he waited for Leonard to arrive. They'd agreed on Twisted Tree, so Barry stuck with his red-sweater-and-jeans combo that he'd attempted the first night. He was sitting in a booth with an open sightline to the doors and the front windows, and he was worried that he was maybe a little too early.

_You ARE coming, right?_

_No disasters on my end. Relax._

_I'm relaxed!_ Barry hated that Leonard was already winding him up, and he fought the urge to obsessively watch the windows, picking apart one of the complimentary rolls just so he could have something to do with his hands. 

Five minutes later, Leonard stepped through the door, and Barry dropped the torn bread, drinking Leonard in. It had been two weeks since they'd last seen each other—while that wasn't unusual, it was still long enough for Barry to forget just how much he actually liked _looking_ at Leonard. His hair was the usual short cut, more and more silver springing through the darkness of his hair. He looked classy and effortless in black slacks and a blue, long-sleeved shirt, and Barry… Barry had missed him.

Leonard looked around the room in the casual way he cased every place he stepped into, and aimed a charming smile at the hostess as he pointed toward Barry's table. Barry half-rose from his seat, his own smile a little crooked and shy.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself," Leonard said. "Now relax. We're both here."

"Well"—Barry sat back down, and Leonard followed suit—"considering our track record over the last couple of weeks, you can't say I'm not justified."

"Gotta say, I'm flattered." Leonard flipped open the menu but didn't bother looking at it, keeping his eyes on Barry. "Didn't think you'd fight so hard to have me all to yourself."

"I'm as much a fan of the adrenaline rush as anyone," Barry said, not bothering to look at the menu; he'd spent ten minutes looking at it earlier, and there was no point doing it again. "But there's something nice about having time together."

"I wouldn't know," Leonard confessed. "Dating isn't exactly my strong suit."

"Then it's something we can work on together, isn't it?"

Leonard set his menu aside, and the waiter passed by the table to take their orders. He rested his forearm against the edge of the table, and Barry was caught with the urge to reach out and touch Leonard's hand. He wanted to trace the ridges of Leonard's knuckles, find out if his hands were cool or warm. Barry reached for his glass of water instead, steadying himself with a drink.

"Cisco okay?" Leonard looked like he actually wanted to know the answer, so Barry shrugged.

"Not great, obviously, but he drank himself to sleep and cried at some movies. Probably not the healthiest way to deal, but I can't blame him. He's working on new stuff at STAR Labs, so he's probably going to keep his head down for a while."

"Mm, new STAR Labs tech." Leonard's smile was pure greed, and Barry snorted, his heart tripping in his chest. He may have liked that smile a little too much.

"Planning any heists?"

"You'd be the last to know." Leonard smiled wider when Barry scoffed, leaning back in his chair. "I don't always plan my heists for Central is what I'm saying. Especially since I'm planning on staying here for a while. No need to track dirt home."

"And there's always a spot waiting for you on my team if you get bored with your other extracurricular activities."

"You know me." And there was that little half smile, there and gone again. "I always have something to keep me busy."

Barry opened his mouth to answer, and some sort of movement caught his attention. He tilted his head and squinted through the window to look outside, and saw what he was pretty sure was some brazen jerks trying to break into the jewelry store across the street. "You've got to be kidding me."

Leonard raised his eyebrows and curved around the edge of the booth to get a quick look. "Ah. Let me guess, no one's on patrol tonight?"

Barry heaved a sigh. "No, I was gonna… I was gonna do a quick run through the city after our date."

Leonard blinked, puzzlement and annoyance crossing his face before he smoothed his expression out. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

"Len—"

"Tell me what you want," Leonard said calmly. "I'll order, and you can come back when you're done."

"Thank you." Barry looked at Leonard for a second longer and hoped he would have an opportunity to kiss him by the end of the night. "I'll be right back. I promise."

"Get your butt moving, Scarlet."

Barry flipped open the menu and pointed at what he wanted before he left the restaurant. Once out of sight, he sped to the lab to get the Flash costume and then ran back. He watched the would-be jewel thieves for a second, propping his hands on his hips, and shook his head. 

"So I'm going to make this as fast as possible, because you interrupted something important. If you put down your stuff and leave, I won't get you arrested, okay?"

All three of the thugs jumped at the sound of his voice, and the first one started to pull a gun from the waistband of his jeans. Barry grabbed the gun and dismantled it before the guy even knew he was moving. 

He skipped a couple of feet away and had to slow down to activate his radio receiver. "Hey, Cisco? Hate to interrupt tinkering night, but if you could send the police to the jeweler's on Watson Street?"

The thug in the black bandana raised his hand, and Barry was struck with a crushing blow that robbed him of his breath and sent him flying across the street. He heard the restaurant window crack under his weight, the patrons screaming in surprise, and then he hit the sidewalk with a grunt, trying to shake his dizziness away.

"Damn it," he muttered. "Stupid rookie mistake." He looked up to see the meta bearing down on him and shook off his dizziness, climbing up and zooming around him to take care of the other two with solid, lightning quick punches. "Cisco, we've got a meta." 

When he looked back across the street, the restaurant was slowly emptying out the back entrance, and Leonard was standing next to the door, his arms folded across his chest. 

"Damn it." Barry ducked when the meta shot another blast of energy his way and crossed the street in a streak of lightning.

"—pect baby's first jewelry heist," Leonard was saying when Barry slowed enough to hear him. "Could even give you a few pointers, if I'm feeling generous."

"Captain Cold!"

"Recognized me without the parka, huh?" Leonard smiled, almost genuine. " _Pleased_ to meet a fan." He took a step closer, and Barry had to admit he was curious about what Leonard was trying to accomplish. "Problem is, kid? You ruined my dinner, and I'm not exactly happy to be caught without my gun." He glanced over the guy's shoulder at Barry, and he jumped like he didn't know Barry had been behind him all along. He swung around to face Barry, and Leonard reached out and touched his shoulder. "Fortunately for you, I've got an angel on my shoulder tonight." Frost blossomed from Leonard's fingers, freezing the guy's clothing, and Barry took advantage of the distraction to knock him out.

He and Leonard both stepped aside, letting the troublemaker fall into a heap on the sidewalk, and Barry winced. "You okay?"

Leonard shrugged, rubbing at his pale forearm and shaking ice crystals from it. "Didn't bring my gun. Thought it would send the wrong message."

"Hold that thought." Barry handcuffed all three of the would-be jewel thieves and then hurried back into his civilian clothing, popping up against the side of the restaurant and walking back to Leonard. 

He reached out, his hand hovering above Leonard's arm. Leonard nodded once, answering the question Barry hadn't verbalized, and Barry looked around to check their privacy before he vibrated his hands, using the Speed Force field to help Len shed the ice and get his body back to a normal temperature. There was a little blue-black bruising running through his forearm left as a souvenir, but at least he was warm again.

"Thanks," Leonard said, the word bitten off. 

Barry didn't take it personally and smiled, carefully reaching out to interlace his fingers with Leonard's. "Thank _you_. I thought you were going to stay in the restaurant?"

Leonard shrugged, his hand flexing against Barry's. "Didn't seem to be a point. They started evacuating as soon as you became visible on the street."

"Oh." Barry looked down at his feet and sighed. Now that he was looking again, he could see where he impacted on the brick, glass sparkling in tiny shards against the sidewalk. "Guess I ruined dinner, huh?"

"The jackass with the bandana ruined dinner, not you." Leonard spent a precious minute looking at Barry and nodded once. "Come on. My bike's around the corner. Let me take you home."

"Yeah, okay," Barry agreed; he let Leonard pull him away from the restaurant and the crime scene as police sirens started splitting the air.

~*~

Riding on Leonard's bike was surprisingly nice. Barry could actually enjoy the wind in his face, seeping through the helmet that Leonard had made him wear. He kept his hands light on Leonard's sides, and focused on being as unobtrusive as he could. It was too soon when he saw his apartment building, and he stayed where he was even after Leonard let the engine idle. 

"Wanna come up?"

"Sure." Leonard turned his motorcycle off and followed Barry up to his front door. 

The silence was a little awkward, but Barry couldn't think of anything to say that wouldn't be bitter disappointment over how their dinner attempt had worked out. He let Leonard into the apartment, closing the door behind him and ran his hand through his hair, frustration sitting like a knot in his chest. Leonard had been in Barry's apartment all of twice since they'd started working together more than they worked against each other, and he was annoyed that he couldn't even enjoy it now that Leonard was here again. He watched Leonard slip his hands in his pockets and survey his living room.

"Do you think—" Leonard slowed at the sound of Barry's voice, tilting his head to listen, and Barry cleared his throat before he continued. "Do you think that… I don't know. Maybe this dating thing isn't supposed to happen?"

Leonard turned entirely toward Barry and folded his arms over his chest. "That's certainly melodramatic. And coming from me, that's saying something."

Barry hung his head, wanting to sink into the ground in embarrassment. "I just wanted something normal for us. The rest of our lives are so crazy, and I just thought it would be nice." 

Leonard laughed as if the sound was surprised out of him, and Barry risked another look at him in confusion.

"What part of this made you think I ever wanted something _normal_?" Leonard asked, and his hands fell to his sides as he crossed the space separating them. "Barry." He tilted his head, moving just enough that Barry couldn't avoid his gaze even though he was kind of trying. "Listen. We tried it your way, the whole dinner and dance routine. It didn't work."

Barry made a small, unconscious sound, his eyes stinging, and as much as he wanted to argue how they could keep trying until something stuck, he knew that Leonard was right. It wasn't working. "What's next, then? That's it? We call it off?"

"Quit putting words in my mouth, kid." He nudged Barry's chin with his knuckle. "We can say screw the whole dating scene and find something that works for us. Let's get down to the important stuff. Okay?"

Barry stood there, every second making him more awkward, but Leonard just looked amused. He arched an eyebrow as he waited, and then smiled when Barry nodded his agreement. "I don't know what that really means in this context, but okay?"

"Think fast. Star Trek or Star Wars?"

Barry blinked at Len, and Len snapped his fingers, making Barry startle. "Oh, uh, Trek."

Len smiled in satisfaction and nodded. "Good. Star Wars would've been a deal breaker."

"Wait, what's wrong with Star Wars?" Barry asked. "It's not my favorite, but it's got Leia."

"It's a giant space opera," Len pointed out. "If I wanted opera, I'd go to an opera house, let people emotionally manipulate me with music."

Barry snorted, stepping into Leonard's space. "My turn. Favorite sport?" 

"Hockey." Len paused for a second and then added, reluctantly, "And figure skating."

Barry shook his head. "Are you sure you're not taking the Captain Cold thing too far?"

Leonard was completely unrepentant. "What can I say? Cold was a good moniker for me."

"Joe got me into basketball early," Barry admitted. "Central City Miners all the way."

Leonard rested his hands on Barry's hips as if he wasn't quite sure of his welcome. Barry slid his hands up Leonard's arms, and they both shivered. "Not track?" he teased.

Barry ducked and shook his head as he laughed. "I can't run at all, really. I'm lucky that my powers make me go so fast, because I was terrible at it before."

"I guess we're both lucky, then," Leonard took Barry's hand and drew it up. Barry took to the silent instruction and cupped the back of Leonard's neck, rubbing the line of Leonard's nape with his fingers. It earned Barry another shiver, and he couldn't resist the soft smile that crossed his face. "You never would've been fast enough to catch me."

"And that's enough about that. Tell me: Addams Family or Munsters?" Barry's heart was thudding hard in his chest, a delicious hyperawareness making his skin prickle. Leonard drew him closer, and for a minute he thought his knees would go weak and embarrass him.

"Addams Family," Leonard answered. "Like that was hard."

"I didn't know you were looking for hard questions," Barry teased. "Um. Jeez, I don't know. Backstreet Boys or N'Sync?"

Leonard looked at Barry as though he were trying to decide whether he should be offended. "New Kids on the Block."

Barry laughed out loud at that. "I walked right into that."

"You did," Leonard agreed. "I'm going to kiss you now, if that's okay."

Barry pulled Leonard forward without really thinking about it, and his breath caught in his chest at the soft, careful press of Len's lips against his. He'd daydreamed off and on for weeks about kissing Leonard, and he was torn with the urge to kick himself over losing out the night he'd asked Leonard for a date, and simply being grateful that they'd found their way here anyway. He kissed Leonard harder, cupping the back of Leonard's head with his hands and humming as his fingertips scraped over Leonard's short, wiry hair. 

They shared another soft, lingering kiss that made Barry's toes curl in anticipation, and he leaned in, soaking in the warmth of Leonard's body heat as he deepened the kiss. He nipped gently at Leonard's bottom lip until Leonard's mouth softened and opened against Barry's, his tongue slick and hot—all the while, Leonard kept one hand on Barry's jaw, fitting them together, while he ran his other hand up and down the line of Barry's spine in a gentle caress that made goosebumps rise on Barry's skin.

They broke apart and came together again, like by finally kissing each other they discovered they couldn't stop. It was Leonard who broke their kiss first, clearing his throat and licking his lips. His pupils were huge in his face, and Barry nipped at his chin, the line of his jaw.

"You wanna—"

" _Yeah_." 

They stumbled together toward the sofa, and Barry took the lead, pushing Leonard onto the couch and climbing into his lap. His knees sank into the couch cushions a little, and he bent to kiss Leonard again, a chaste, soft brush of lips, before he reached back and grabbed his shirt by the collar, tugging it over his head. Leonard's hands were chilly when they touched Barry's skin, and Barry yelped a little, clasping Leonard's hand between his and blowing on it, chafing the skin lightly.

"I can't believe you're still so cold."

"I'm always cold." 

Leonard skimmed his free hand over the bumps of Barry's ribs, circling around to map the flat plane of his stomach. He was gentle and exploratory as he slid his hand down Barry's thigh and cupped the curve of Barry's calf in his palm. There was something tender in that touch that Barry had been craving, and he curled his arms around Leonard's neck, nuzzling at his earlobe and pressing a kiss to the soft juncture behind it. Leonard leaned forward, leaving a trail of kisses dusted against Barry's sternum, and looked up to monitor Barry's reaction when Leonard worried Barry's nipples with his teeth. It was almost too much, the little edge of pain, sharp and threatening, and Barry's dick took notice, stirring in the confines of his jeans. Barry shifted his position and ground back against Leonard's lap, and Leonard hissed in a sharp breath before he slid his hands over Barry's ass and pulled him in. Barry breathed a stuttering, shocked groan, rocking his hips down against Leonard again, and Leonard soothed Barry with a kiss. Barry could feel the curve of Leonard's smile against his mouth, and he pulled Barry in again, letting Barry rub against his thigh.

"Phone," Leonard murmured against Barry's mouth. "In your back pocket."

Barry hummed his acknowledgement as he tilted Leonard's head back so he could suck a path down Leonard's throat. The sound he earned was rough, so he did it again, sinking his teeth in the soft divot behind the hinge of Leonard's jaw. He heard his phone fall as Leonard clenched his hands over the backs of Barry's thighs, making Barry jerk and thrust against Leonard's lap again. 

"Len, god, you're killing me."

Leonard—damn his dark eyes and flushed cheeks and red, perfect mouth—grinned again. "A little heavy petting and you're half gone already." 

He shifted, lifting Barry up an inch by the grip he had on Barry's thighs. Barry realized immediately what Leonard wanted and grabbed on to the back of the couch, levering himself off Leonard's lap. He twisted, half-falling in a semi-controlled sprawl onto his back as he hit the couch cushions, and Leonard moved between Barry's spread thighs. Leonard pushed at Barry, rearranging him with the quick efficiency that Barry secretly loved. When Leonard was satisfied, Barry was draped almost obscenely across the couch, one of Barry's feet planted firmly on the floor and the other dangling over the back of the sofa. He was vulnerable, flushed and growing more embarrassed by the second, but the look on Leonard's face made heat squirm deep in Barry's belly, his embarrassment taking a back seat to the arousal. Leonard moved, rocking against the cradle of Barry's thighs, and even through his jeans, Barry could feel the weight and pressure of Leonard pressing flush against him. 

The tease—and it couldn't be anything but a tease, not with the look in Leonard's eye, not in the way he was moving so _damned_ slowly— was so good that it made Barry's cock jerk, and he thought for one horrified minute that he'd come in his pants with hardly any encouragement at all.

"Wait!" Barry flung his arms out and dug his fingers into the denim on Leonard's thighs, panting for breath as Leonard froze above him.

"You okay?" Leonard shifted, and Barry whined, squeezing Leonard's thighs tighter.

"'M okay," he managed to say, squeezing his eyes shut as if that would help him keep control. "Too close, I just need a minute."

"That's all?" Leonard relaxed, and Barry could feel his smile as he pressed his mouth to Barry's shoulder. Leonard rocked his hips against Barry's again, teasing, and Barry whined, biting his bottom lip hard. Leonard exhaled a shaky breath against Barry's throat. "The sounds you make, kid." He sucked hard on Barry's throat, and Barry pulled his left leg off the floor, curling it around Leonard's hip to drag him in. "We could've been doing this weeks ago."

"Yeah," Barry panted. "I know. I'm an idiot. Just—" Barry wormed a hand between them to unbutton his fly and work down the zipper, hissing a breath as the pressure on his erection finally eased. Leonard helped him tug his jeans down, his fingers cool above the line of Barry's underwear, and Leonard hesitated, his hands flat on Barry's stomach. Barry's heart flipped in his chest, his stomach clenching tight in reaction, and he reached out to cup Leonard's cheek, rubbing his thumb over the arch of Leonard's cheekbone. Leonard curled his hand over Barry's and turned his face to press a kiss to Barry's palm, and Barry ached for an entirely different reason, his throat closing up as his eyes stung.

Was he going to cry? No. No way. He was not going to cry just because Leonard Snart had kissed his hand.

Leonard bent over Barry, kissing him sweetly, his hand remaining in place on Barry's stomach until Barry took the initiative again, wriggling as he tried to push his briefs down. He was hard, everything a little sticky from pre-come, but Leonard wordlessly helped him peel them off, tossing Barry's underwear somewhere behind him.

Barry wrapped his arms around Leonard's shoulders, pressing his hands to Leonard's back, and he breathed a small sound as Leonard sucked a kiss against the side of his neck. When Leonard finally ventured to take Barry's erection in his hand, Barry had to dig his nails into Leonard's shoulder blades to keep himself anchored. 

One good stroke made Barry see stars, and he tensed, hissing a breath through his teeth. So close, and they'd barely done anything. They didn't even have _lube_ —Leonard twisted his fist as he reached the head of Barry's cock, his thumb pressing against the slit, and Barry hiccuped a soft little, " _Ah_ ," and came over Leonard's fingers, the pleasure moving through him like a cramp suddenly relaxing, leaving him shaking and clinging to Leonard like he was the last solid thing in the world. 

When Barry finally managed to open his eyes, Leonard was staring at him like he had no idea where Barry had come from and no intention of giving him back when he figured it out. 

Barry ran his hand through his sweaty hair, unaccountably flustered, although he was already so hot he couldn't tell if he was blushing. "I told you I was close."

"You did," Leonard agreed, and he pressed his forehead to Barry's shoulder, his breathing shaky.

Barry ran his hand down Leonard's back and earned another shiver. "Here, let me—"

Leonard pressed another kiss to Barry's racing pulsepoint. "I'm okay. Give me a sec." He pulled away, despite Barry's annoyed grunt, and vanished down the hall. Barry heard the faucet in the bathroom run, and Leonard reappeared with a washcloth in his hand.

Barry smiled; he should have been annoyed, but the slow-blooming affection he had for Leonard won out instead. "How many times have you been in my apartment?"

Leonard shrugged and wiped Barry's stomach with the washcloth, his hands careful and delicate as he wiped off Barry's dick. He set the washcloth aside, pulling up Barry's underwear and jeans and buttoning the fly, leaving Barry as neat as when they started. "Did you decide?"

"Did I decide what?" Barry asked lazily, catching Leonard's hand and squeezing.

Leonard glanced at him and away again, cagey as always, and focused on their joined hands. "What you wanted from me."

Barry blinked, his afterglow clearing to make way for the confusion. "What do you mean?"

Leonard gestured, and Barry took a second to admire the graceful flourish of his fingers. "Dating, it's… to help you make a decision, isn't it?"

Barry sat up and ran a hand through his hair. "Wait. What do _you_ think dating's about?"

Leonard looked off to the side, his eyes narrowed and focused on the coffee table. "It's how you test the waters, isn't it? Decide if a… relationship... is something you want to pursue?"

Barry's chest ached, and he climbed right back into Leonard's lap. Leonard looked directly at him in surprise, and Barry's heart skipped a beat. "Babe"—He didn't miss the catch of Leonard's breath at the endearment—"we already know each other and who we are. I'm _so_ into you. I just wanted to spend time together. Alone, you know? Without a meta or my friends listening in?"

Leonard's eyes flickered away again, his hands coming to rest on Barry's hips. Barry was glad he'd decided to sit directly on him, if only because it kept him in place. "Did you think I hadn't made up my mind?" He pressed a hand to Leonard's chest, reassured by the solid thump of his heartbeat. "I know exactly who you are. Thief by trade, murderer by necessity. A hero at your core. And I want you in every way you'll let me have you. Is that blunt enough?"

Leonard reached up, caressed the back of Barry's hand like he still wasn't sure he'd be welcomed. Barry was charmed despite himself. "I'm selfish," he warned abruptly. "I want everything."

"Does that mean I can be selfish about you?" Barry teased. Leonard looked unaccountably grave and thoughtful, and then nodded. "Then we're good."

Barry's stomach rumbled loudly, and it startled them both into laughter. "Tell you what. There's a place in Coast City that makes the _best_ pizza. We can stay in. Watch a movie?"

Leonard nodded, his eyes full of emotion that he couldn't seem to voice, and Barry had to kiss him, had to reassure them both that this was real. When they parted, Barry had to climb out of Leonard's lap to find out where his phone had fallen. "You're not a pineapple person, are you?" he asked as he dialled the pizza place.

"No." Leonard smiled, soft and crooked. "Not a pork kinda guy, either."

Barry nodded and straightened unconsciously when the pizzeria answered. "Hi, how are you? I'd, um. Like three—no, four veggie pizzas? I'll pick them up." Barry wrote down the total without blinking, used to higher than usual amounts thanks to his metabolism, and hung up. He settled back against the arm of the couch, watching Leonard. "It'll be ready in about half-an-hour."

"Sounds good," Leonard agreed, and they fell back into a mellow quiet. Barry wanted to move closer but knew that if he got comfortable he wouldn't want to go get dinner—and he really wanted dinner.

"Tell me something I don't know about you."

Leonard shrugged. "Well… I'm Jewish. More of a High Holy Days kinda guy, but.."

Barry nodded, slotting the information away in his mind. "That's cool. I'm more of an agnostic kind of guy. Is that a deal breaker?"

Leonard shook his head. "No." He tilted his head and stole another glance at Barry from beneath his eyelashes. "Why're you all the way over there?"

"Because I have to get food in twenty-five minutes, and if I get too close, I won't leave." Barry nudged Leonard's knee with his shoe. "Is your ego happy now?"

Leonard shrugged one shoulder, dropping his hand to Barry's shin. "Happy enough."

Leonard looked more relaxed here than he had in the restaurant, Barry realized, his smiles coming a little easier. He was slow to reach out and touch Barry, but the point was that he was reaching out at all. It was so different from the night Barry had started all this, when Leonard had seemed to be so in charge, that Barry was charmed all over again.

Later, when Barry had gotten the food and they were arguing over which James Bond actor was the best (Barry didn't have an opinion but listening to Leonard defending the Roger Moore era was hilarious) he thought that maybe he'd been trying too hard

This—pizza boxes scattered around them and Leonard gesturing in the air as if the extra motion would prove his point—this was perfect.

~*~

**Author's Note:**

> Barry's water joke, in case you wanted to know:
> 
> Q: What did the two oceans say to each other?  
> A: Nothing. They just waved.


End file.
